


God is talking

by Prisca



Category: Jeremiah (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is talking to Smith's little daughter</p>
            </blockquote>





	God is talking

Thoughtfully he looked at Rose. It had happened again, God had talked to her.

He wasn't sure what to think about this. His own experiences with God were not the best. Although the voice had become a part of him in the course of time. If He kept quiet for a while, he sometimes wondered if this was the end and he felt some kind of strange regret.

For sure God was rather demanding than giving. Often enough he put him through hell. To know what would happen and forced to watch helplessly. Or, to save some people by killing others. Always following his mysterious orders without knowing the reason for it. No, it was not easy to be God's puppet. It meant a lot of pain, a lot of grief and a lot of loneliness.

The thought that his little daughter had to go through the same tormented him. He would have done to save her from him, but he knew, this didn't lie in his power.

"Daddy?!"

He startled when her soft voice tore him out of his thoughts. She looked at him with her gentle smile which almost broke his heart. He loved her. He loved her so much.

Her small hand grabbed for his.  
"Don´t be afraid. He will never hurt me."  


**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my LJ ( revised story January 2016 )


End file.
